Take Me Back to the Start
by babybyunsoo
Summary: [CHAP 6 UPDATE!] "Sejak isu mengenai ulah sesaeng fans itu makin gempar, para member EXO selalu mengingatkan sang maknae agar tidak menerima makanan atau minuman dari para fans sembarangan. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada mereka benar-benar diluar dugaan. "Kau tahu, apa yang ada dalam minuman itu, Oh Sehun?"/"Minuman itu mengandung RACUN!" [ChanBaek/BaekYeol, EXO FIC, BL, EXO's Life]
1. Chapter 1

**Take Me Back to the Start**

Author :** babybyunsoo [freydae]**

**Cast : EXO OT2**

Main Cast :** Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

Pair :** BaekYeol/ ChanBaek and other**

Lenght :** Chapter**

Rating :** T**

Genre :** Romance, tragedy, sad, angst and etc**

Disclamers :** Thanks buat sasaeng fans yang udah menginspirasi saya buat fic ini. **_But really, I HATE U since forever!_

* * *

**.**

**.**  
**WARN!**

**THRERE'S BL INSIDE**

**NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, JADI MOHON JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS! APALAGI MEMBAWANYA PADA DUNIA NYATA.**

**Out Of Character, Miss typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, sediakan ember jika terjadi Gejala Muntaber(?)**

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE YOUR TAB WITHOUT ANY COMENT!**

**SIDERS? GO TO HELL! **_I'm really Okai without you!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

_"Sejak isu mengenai ulah sesaeng fans itu makin gempar, para member EXO selalu mengingatkan sang maknae agar tidak menerima makanan atau minuman dari para fans sembarangan. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada mereka benar-benar diluar dugaan._

_Salah satu lead vocal mereka harus kehilangan suara emasnya karena meminum minuman pemberian dari salah satu fans, atau lebih tepatnya seorang 'sesaeng fans'."_

_._

_._

_._

_-Bleeding-_

.

.

Sudah seminggu kabar duka dari salah satu keluarga SM entertainment tentang kecelakaan mobil ayah leader Super Junior berlalu, tapi isu tentang penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan itu masih menjadi misteri.

Salah satu yang paling kencang berhembus adalah rumor mengenai seorang sesaeng fans yang menjadi dalang dibalik kecelakaan naas yang merenggut tiga nyawa sekaligus. Walaupun berita itu masih sekedar rumor, tapi tak sedikit fans yang mempercayainya.

Selain masih diselimuti suasana duka terutama sang guardian EXO yang memang sangat dekat dengan leader Super Junior, Leeteuk. Para member EXO juga dihantui dengan isu lain yang cukup membuat mereka semua was-was. Hal itu tak lain mengenai isu tentang siapa yang menjadi korban dari kegilaan sesaeng fans selanjutnya, yaitu sang maknae EXO, _Oh Sehun._

Entah dari mana berita itu mampu menembus gendang telinga para member EXO, yang jelas semua orang sudah membicarakan hal itu. Di weibo, twitter, naver dan semua media sosial lainnya. Banyak sekali fans, khususnya fans dari Sehun tak gencar-gencarnya memperingati sang maknae agar lebih berhati-hati jika ingin memakan atau meminum segala hal yang diberikan para fans.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan para fans, para member EXO juga lebih was-was mengkonsumsi makanan atau minuman perberian fans terlebih jika makanan atau minuman itu diberikan untuk Sehun. Sang manajer akan terlebih dahulu mengecek makanan atau minuman itu, takut-takut terdapat bahan berbahaya atau parahnya racun dalam makanan atau minuman tersebut.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena peringatan para fans saja yang membuat mereka selalu berhati-hati, tapi mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu mengenai sunbae mereka, Yunho TVXQ, yang kritis karena meminum jus yang sudah dicampur lem oleh sesaeng fans dan masih banyak artis-artis k-pop lainnya yang sudah menjadi korban dari kegilaan seorang sesaeng fans membuat mereka semakin mempercayai keberadaan sesaeng fans disekitar mereka itu benar adanya.

Sebulan sejak isu beredar itu sudah berlalu dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan terjadi. Semua makanan dan minuman para fans selalu aman, dan sama sekali tidak mengandung bahan berbahaya. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat semua member EXO menghela napas lega, walau sebenarnya masih terselip rasa was-was. Tapi setidaknya mereka bisa lebih merasa berada di posisi aman.

.

.

Tapi tidak setelah kejadian _tak_ mereka inginkan itu terjadi.

.

.

Saat itu mereka baru saja melakukan perform dengan lagu hits mereka 'growl' dan bersiap untuk stage special EXO 'Miracle In December' yang hanya akan menampilkan 5 member saja.

Beberapa member tengah menunggu diruang backstage, seperti Lay, Luhan, dan Kyunsoo yang menunggu giliran make up. Kai, Tao dan Kris yang duduk santai sambil memainkan gadget mereka. Suho yang tengah terlibat percakapan dengan sang manajer, atau Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang tengah asik memakan snack. Dan member lainnya yang entah berada dimana.

Kegiatan menyemil Chanyeol terhenti saat mendapati dua lead vocal dengan line yang sama tengah berjalan masuk ke ruang backstage, tanpa bertanyapun Chanyeol sudah tahu pasti duo lead vocal ini baru saja kembali dari toilet. Dia sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan mereka, terutama Baekhyun.

"Akhh… aku haus sekali…" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan gaya kelewat dramatis. Dalam hati, Chanyeol ingin tertawa. Tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sang moodmaker itu lalu kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan kegiatan nyemilnya.

Beberapa saat dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dan mendapati Baekhyun tengak celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka berniat untuk bertanya, tapi seruan melengking Baekhyun langsung menginterupsi aksinya.

"Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri sang maknae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruang backstage, tak ketinggalan sebelah tangannya yang sudah memegang sebotol air mineral berukuran mini yang sudah terbuka. Mungkin Sehun baru saja ingin meminumnya, jika dilihat dari air didalam botol yang masih utuh.

"Boleh aku meminta minumanmu? Kumohon… minumanku sudah habis, dan tidak ada lagi miuman tersisa disini." Mendengar pernyataan hyungnya, Sehun refleks menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencoba mencari air minum yang dibicarakan Baekhyun. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Baekhyun benar. Sudah tidak ada lagi air mineral tersisa.

"A-ah Baiklah, ini." Sehun menyodorkan air mineral ukuran mini itu kepada Baekhyun. Dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya dan langsung meminumya hingga tersisa seperempat saja. Sehun yang masih berdiri didepannya hanya melongo melihat air minumnya yang baru saja dia dapat sudah hampir habis.

"Baiklah! Bersiaplah untuk perform selanjutnya! Kyungsoo, Luhan, Lay, Chen dan Baekhyun. Kalian bersiap-siaplah 10menit lagi kalian akan perform!" salah seorang kru berteriak, Baekhyun yang baru saja meneguk habis minumannya langsung mengembalikan botol plastic yang masih tersisa seperempat kepada Sehun. Dia begumam terima kasih sebelum berlari ke arah seorang Noona cantik untuk melakukan make up kilat.

Sehun menatap miris botol minumannya yang hanya tersisa sedikit. "Aku masih menyimpan minuman didalam tasku, kau bisa mengambilnya nanti." Pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Luhan sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo, hyung." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum balik kearah Luhan. Tidak salah jika dia menyukainya, Luhan memang tipe hyung yang sangat perhatian dan pengertian pada semua dongsaengnya, khususnya kepada sang maknae, _Oh Sehun._

Tak lama kemudian salah seorang kru kembali berteriak untuk memberitahu jika member yang akan perform selanjutnya harus segera naik keatas Stage.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam, kini beralih menatap kearah Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Chen yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar ruangan. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah terbatuk beberapa kali dengan Lay hyung yang terlihat mengusap punggungnya pelan dan berbicara sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang Chanyeol tak bisa dengar karena suasana di dalam backstage mendadak ramai karena para personil U-KISS baru saja kembali dari stage.

Entah mengapa perasaanya mendadak menjadi aneh bercampur rasa gelisah. Chanyeol masih mengamati kedua orang itu hingga tubuh mereka menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tak ingin merasakan perasaan aneh ini lebih lanjut, Chanyeol pun berniat pergi ketoilet. Mungkin basuhan air dingin bisa membuat pikirannya kembali tenang sekalian mencuci tangannya karena sedikit kotor akibat memegang makanan tadi.

Tepat saat dia berdiri, sebuah benda terjatuh hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras langsung menyita perhatiannya. Chanyeol menunduk menerawang lantai putih dibawahnya dan mencoba mencari apa yang baru saja terjatuh.

Sebuah ponsel, layarnya menyala dan menampilkan sebuah gambar yang mampu membuatnya menahan nafas beberapa detik. Itu adalah selca dirinya dan Baekhyun yang diambilnya saat syuting exo's showtime beberapa minggu lalu.

Detik berikutnya segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, teriakan beberapa orang. Para kru, beberapa member U-KISS, Tao, Kai, Xiumin bahkan Kris terlihat berlarian dan menghambur kesatu titik.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin tak terkontrol, dadanya mendadak sesak dan napasnya langsung tercekat saat manik matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja muncul dilayar ponselnya kini sudah berada didalah gendongan sang manager. Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, badan yang terlihat lemas dan yang paling penting adalah beberapa bercak darah disekitar mulutnya.

.

.

.

_"Baek..."_

.

.

.

**.**

_**To be Continued...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N** : _Holla Como Esta^^,_ Author yang cantik keceh dan _–sexy—_ ini kambek lagihh dengan FF baru (_lagi_) dan yang lain ditelantarin. Eum sebenarnya gak sih Cuma lagi kena_ hard writer block_ aja dan lainnya masih dalam proses penggarapan(?).

_As U-know Yunho_, chap ini sangat pendek. _It's okay_ kalau kalian pngen nyebut ini sebagai prolog. maka dari itu review dari kalian semua sangat amat penting demi terciptanya chapter selanjutnya.

So, let me know what do you think 'bout this.._/elehauthorsokbule/_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please^^...,**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**And don't be siders, okay?**_

* * *

**-[Take Me Back to the Start]—**

**babybyunsoo ©2014-02-14**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

_Poisonous and Result_

.

.

Semua member kini berada diluar ruangan yang bertuliskan _'Accident and Emergency'_. Benar, para member EXO kini sudah berada di Rumah Sakit. Semuanya menunggu dengan raut penuh kecemasan. Tao yang notabennya sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun sejak training dulu sudah menangis tersedu-sedu disamping sang Duizhang.

Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan juga sudah menangis dan terisak beberapa kali. Member lainnya juga tak berbeda jauh dari mereka, Tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

Mungkin dia yang paling merasa shock disini, tapi dia tak ingin menambah beban kesedihan didepan para member. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Benar, Baekhyun akan selamat.

Merasa tak kuat lagi, Chanyeol langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menagkupkan wajahnya kedalam kedua telapak tangannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa menit yang lalu saat Baekhyun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit menggunakan van milik mereka, karena akan lebih membuang-buang waktu lagi jika harus menunggu mobil ambulan datang ditambah kerumunan para fans yang haus akan rasa penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hanya dia, Xiumin, Luhan dan dua orang manager yang ikut dalam van tersebut. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menangis dan menjerit saat melihat sang lead vocal itu seperti orang yang tengah sekarat. Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun terus terbatuk keras yang yang paling membuat hatinya linu adalah cairan merah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu hanya menggengam erat tangan Baekhyun berusaha memberi kekuatan agar dia bisa bertahan. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada si mungil ini, berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar dipikirannya.

Setahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak pernah mempunyai riwayat penyakit serius. Apa lagi sampai muntah darah, dia malah berpikir kalau Baekhyun seperti orang yang tengah keracunan.

_._

_._

_Keracunan?_

_._

_._

_._

_Keracunan?_

_._

_._

**_Racun._**

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba, hal itu membuat Lay yang duduk tepat disampingnya sedikit terkejut. Mata elang Chanyeol mulai menelusuri satu-persatu member yang berada disana. Hingga manik matanya jatuh pada sosok pemuda albino berambut pirang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar didinding Rumah Sakit.

Dengan cepat, dia langsung bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri sang magnae yang terlihat masih terisak pelan. Dengan kasar Chanyeol langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Sehun dan menatapnya tajam. "Katakan padaku siapa yang memberimu minuman itu, Oh Sehun." Nada bicara Chanyeol terlihat sangat jelas dan penuh dengan amarah yang tertahan.

Mendapat serangan mendadak dari salah satu hyungnya membuat Sehun tersentak dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Tak hanya Sehun, kini semua member yang ada disana termasuk sang manager langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Merasa bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun-pun berusaha bertanya walau sedikit terbata karena merasa 'sedikit' takut. "M-minuman a-apa maksudmu, H-hyung?"

"Minuman yang kau berikan pada Baekhyun saat di backstage. Minunam yang hampir kau minum tapi tidak sempat karena Baekhyun sudah terlanjur memintanya!" Nada bicara Chanyeol sempat meninggi di akhir kalimat, hal itu mampu membuat nyali seorang Oh Sehun sedikit menciut. Tapi dia masih berusaha memikirkan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"A-aku ah— A-ada seorang gadis remaja yang memberikannya padaku."

Mata Chanyeol yang sudah lebar semakin melebar karena perkataan dari sang maknae barusan, "Dan kau langsung menerimanya begitu saja!?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada tingginya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk ragu, menerima jawaban itu Chanyeol langsung melepas cengkramannya dibahu Sehun dan beralih mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau tahu, apa yang ada dalam minuman itu, Oh Sehun?" Sehun kembali menggeleng kaku, dia benar-benar merasa takut dengan sikap Chanyeol kali ini. Ini kali pertamanya Sehun melihat sang Happy Virus semarah ini, terlebih Chanyeol marah padanya.

"Minuman itu mengandung RACUN!" mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, sontak langsung semua pasang mata yang ada disana menatapnya dengan ekspresi shock sekaligus tak percaya.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika minuman itu mengandung racun?" Chanyeol memutar kepalanya kearah dimana suara itu berasal dan mendapati Kris sudah berdiri disampingnya. Chanyeol terkekeh remeh dan menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum mendaratkan pandangannya lagi ke pemuda keturunan kanada itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kris. Aku tahu apa yang Baekhyun makan atau minum. Dan dia tidak kenapa-kenapa kecuali setelah meminum air putih yang Sehun bawa. Seharusnya Sehun yang meminumnya bukannya Baekhyun, dan seharusnya Sehun yang ada didalam sana bukannya Baekhyun!—"

"CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!" teriak Kris keras hingga membuat semua orang yang ada disana tersentak kaget.

"AKU MEMBICARAKAN APA YANG SEHARUSNYA TERJADI!"

"DAN KAU JUGA INGIN MELIHAT SEHUN SEKARAT!?" bentakan terakhir Kris sukses membuat Chanyeol diam. Mulutnya masih setengah terbuka, matanya masih menatap Kris tapi dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Detik selanjutnya tubuhnya langsung roboh hingga kedua lututnya sukses membentur lantai, suara isakan yang cukup keras terdengar hingga menggema dilorong yang mendadak menjadi sunyi.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Chanyeol, dia merasa sangat bodoh.

Sepuluh menit berlalu setelah aksi brutal Chanyeol. Walau sudah tak lagi terisak, tapi air matanya masih tergenang dikedua pelupuk matanya. Luhan yang kini berada disamping Chanyeol, mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan pelan sambil beberapa kali menggumamkan kalimat penenang pada Chanyeol.

Ini kali pertamanya seorang Xi Luhan melihat sang Happy Virus menjadi sangat rapuh dan sehancur ini. dia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini, dia juga sanggup membayangkan jika orang yang sangat dia cintai tengah sekarat didalam sana.

Itu pasti sangat sulit dan _sakit_.

Air matanya kembali meleleh saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, sewaktu mereka berlima sudah berada diatas panggung. Luhan sempat melihat Baekhyun terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum iringan piano dari Lay berdenting. Tapi dia hanya berpikir mungkin karena udara yang berdebu atau asap buatan yang muncul dipanggung , membuat pernapasan Baekhyun sedikit terganggu.

Tepat setelah bagian Kyungsoo selesai Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi, tapi apa yang terjadi membuat perasaanya mendadak gelisah bahkan jeritan para fans mereda hampir tak terdengar. Suara Baekhyun sangat serak dan berat, raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi gelagapan dan kebingungan seperti orang linglung.

Dentingan piano dari Lay ikut berhenti setelah melihat Baekhyun terbatuk lagi, tapi kali ini lebih keras dan terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Dan yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan beberapa fans menjerit shock. Dan detik selanjutnya tubuhnya ambruk.

Chen, Kyungsoo dan Lay langsung berhambur kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan masih terlihat shock. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan otaknya berpikir keras untuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya.

Matanya terus terpaku pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, hingga sang manager datang dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke backstage.

Luhan tak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada mereka, lebih tepatnya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

**Krekk...**

.

.

Suara derit pintu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya, bukan hanya dia. Tapi semua orang yang berada disana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok pria paruh baya ber-stel-an jas putih dengan stetoskop yang tergantung dilehernya keluar dari ruangan yang sudah mereka tunggu hampir satu jam yang lalu.

Satu persatu para member berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekati sang dokter. Sepasang bola mata milik sang dokter mulai berputar kekanan hingga kekiri mengamati satu persatu wajah ke 11 pemuda dan seorang pria dewasa yang ada disana.

Sang Dokter tak mengatakan apapun pada mereka, dia hanya ingin berbicara lebih pribadi dengan keluarga pasien. Dan manager merekalah yang mengajukan diri, manager hyung juga mengisyaratkan Suho untuk ikut dengannya menuju ruangan sang dokter.

Sebelum pergi sang dokter juga sudah memberitahu mereka jika pasien sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius, dokter mengijinkan mereka untuk menengoknya tapi secara bergantian dan jangan sampai membuat pasien terganggu.

Tanpa menunggu giliran Chanyeol berhambur kedalam dan langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia inginkan seumur hidupnya. Tubuh mungil itu terbaring lemah diatas brankar, sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah alat pernapasan dengan selang yang tersambung ke tabung oksigen, lehernya dibalut dengan sebuah alat penyangga. Dan punggung tangannya juga tersambung dengan selang infus, dia memejamkan matanya erat dan berharap jika semua ini adalah mimpi.

Tapi nyatanya tidak, karena saat dia kembali membuka matanya mimpi itu benar-benar ada didepan matanya, bahkan lebih buruk.

Menit demi menit berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya, dia tak melakukan apapun selain menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang sekarang jauh terlihat lebih pucat dan menggenggang tangannya erat.

.

_'Kumohon, katakan padaku jika ini hanya mimpi...'_

_._

Cairan infus menetes sangat lambat seolah mengejek harapannya.

Chanyeol memutuskan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun karena, Baek Boem, Hyung dari Baekhyun baru saja datang. Mungkin sang manajer yang sudah memberitahunya.

Tepat saat dia keluar, saat itu juga Suho dan sang manager baru saja kembali dari ruang dokter. Semua member menatap keduanya dengan raut penasaran sekaligus was-was, tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

Manager hyung memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruang rawat Baekhyun setelah mengetahui Hyung Baekhyun sudah datang. Dan kini hanya menyisakan 10 orang yang masih setia menanti sang leader untuk membuka suaranya.

"Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo-lah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan lorong rumah sakit dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang benar-benar mengisi pikiran semua member sejak tadi.

Suho menghela napas panjang, kedua matanya samar-samar terlihat sedikit berair dan merah. Sepertinya sang guardian EXO ini baru saja menangis. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah bandmatenya dan menatap Chanyeol beberapa detik lebih lama dari member lainnya.

"Tolong, dengarkan aku baik-baik..."

Suho menelan ludahnya pelan, berusaha bersikap sekuat mungkin. "Yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar." Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang mengerutkan dahinya penasaran tapi semua member tak berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi yang tergambar diwajah Chanyeol.

"Ada sesuatu didalam air mineral yang Baekhyun minum. Dokter masih berusaha meneliti zat apa yang terkandung didalam minuman itu. Tapi yang jelas..." Suho menjeda kalimatnya sedikit lebih lama dan hal itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak makin kencang disetiap pertambahan detik.

"Joon Myeon, cepat katakan." Desak Xuimin makin tidak sabar.

Suho menelan ludahnya lagi, lidahnya terasa sangat kaku untuk diajak kerjasama.

"...hal itu membuat pita suara Baekhyun—"

.

"—rusak."

"H-hyung, a-apa maksud perkataanmu?" Kyungsoo membuka suara lagi, tapi kali ini nada bicaranya terlihat sedikit bergetar bercampur rasa tak percaya.

"Kalian tahu, selalu ada hasil terburuk dari sekian banyak kemungkinan."

.

.

"Mungkin Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara lagi."

"M-maksudmu B-Baekhyun b-bi..."

Suho menutup kedua matanya dan kaliamat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Dia bisu."

.

.

.

Dan Chanyeol hanya berharap saat itu dia memilih untuk menjadi tuli.

.

.

.

.

**_To be Continued..._**

.

.

* * *

**BIG THANKS to :**

[**Miss Stephanie1603**] [**Meriska-Lim**] [**rainrhainyrianarhianie**] [**missjelek**] [**baek yeonra** eumm… tapi ini udah terjadi :'( ] [**younlaycious88** nah, sebenernya kamu bener koq, dear. Hhe, tapi karena udah terlanjur ditulis, jadi yahh anggap aja ini sesaeng fans yang kadar ke'_gila_'annya dibawah normal_(?)_ ] [**SyJessi22**] [**Guyliner**] [**Baekrisyeol** tapi sekarang si Baek kenapa2 dan chan udah terlanjur marah ma hunnie :'( ] [**NirmalaMalfoys** _upss!_ Saya koq malah jadi takut kamu bisa nebak jalan ceritanya ntar XD] [**sydmooo** ponsel yang jatuh itu punyanya yeol sendiri, jadi semacam penggantinya gelas jatuh(?). Pasti kalo lagi ada firasat buruk kan biasanya pada demen tuh ngejatuhin gelas. XD] [**lili**] [**cclara** _honestly, I really hate siders_. Tapi karena kamu dah tobat(?) saya harap kamu bisa selamanya jadi readers yang baik.] [**candra** I guess so] [**leon**] [**caramel**] [**guest**]

**Pokoknya buat semua yang udah baca, follow, favorite apalagi REVIEW, thanks you so much for your respect and support. I really appreciate it^^**

**.**

**.**

**_So, don't forget to RnR._**

**.**

**.**

Biar lebih jelas, saya hanya mengupdate FF ini tiap hari **jum'at**. Entah itu seminggu sekali atau 2minggu atau lebih lama lagi XD. Yang jelas _always anticipate every Friday, 'cuz I Love Friday_.

.

.

.

_And don't be siders, ne…_

_see you on the next chap^^_

* * *

**-[Take Me Back to the Start]—**

**babybyunsoo ©2014-02-21**


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Midnight Kiss**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

"_Dia bisu."_

.

.

.

Semua seperti kehilangan harapan hanya karena kalimat terakhir yang Suho ucapkan. Tao sudah tersedu pelan, Lay, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan semua member kembali membiarkan airmata mereka menerjang keluar dari singgasananya. Dan Chanyeol, dia ingin tertawa tapi jauh didalam hatinya suara tangis dan jeritan saling bersautan mengejek pikiran bodohnya.

"Tapi kalian tak perlu khawatir, Baekhyun tidak akan bisu selamanya. Ini hanya sementara, dia bisa melakukan operasi, tapi... itu hanya bisa membuatnya kembali berbicara."

Semua merasakan secercah harapan, tapi tak bertahan lama setelah menyadari kalimat yang diucapkan Suho kembali menggantungkan harapan mereka.

"Hyung, berhenti mengatakan omong kosong dan berhenti bercanda dengan kita, apa maksudmu operasi itu hanya bisa membuatnya kembali berbicara!? Bukankah sudah jelas Baekhyun hanya akan bisu sementara—"

"Chanyeol, kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang harus kumengerti!?" nada bicara Chanyeol kian meninggi seiring rasa sesak kian menghimpit dadanya.

"Baekhyun tidak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi!" bentak Suho dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat sang leader se-emosional ini.

"A-apa—"

Suho mulai memijit ujung tulang hidungnya, rasanya sangat pening. Air mata yang sedari dia tahan, kini tak sanggup dia tampung lagi. "Baekhyun tidak boleh menyanyi lagi, dan jika dia masih memaksakan diri. Dia akan kembali kehilangan suaranya..."

.

.

.

"...selamanya."

.

.

.

Inilah saat yang paling Suho benci, melihat semua member menangis bukan karena rasa bahagia, melainkan merasa terpukul dan kehilangan harapan. Bagaimana bisa seorang penyanyi dilarang untuk bernyanyi jika itulah satu-satunya hal yang mereka impikan. Bagaimana EXO akan tetap bernyanyi, jika mereka kehilangan salah satu suara emas mereka. Dan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun jika dia tahu hal ini?

Suho menghela napas panjang dan merasa sangat kasihan dengan bagaimana masa depan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Dia tak bisa berpikir panjang karena sang guardian EXO itu tak akan pernah sanggup membayangkan itu semua terjadi.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak insiden yang menyebabkan Baekhyun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit itu terjadi. Semua fans, wartawan, media sosial tak henti-hentinya menggali informasi mengenai insiden buruk yang menimpa salah lead vokal EXO itu. Beruntung pihak SM sangat pandai menjaga informasi, hingga saat ini media, wartawan dan semua fans masih belum tahu mengenai hal sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Pihak SM juga memutuskan untuk memberi jeda untuk schedule EXO beberap minggu ini, karena dikhawatirkan para wartawan akan menyerang mereka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan membuat mereka semakin terpuruk. Mereka belum dan tidak akan pernah siap memberitahu mereka khususnya para fans jika Byun Baekhyun, salah satu member yang berperan penting dalam mengisi vokal EXO, tidak akan bisa kembali bernyanyi lagi.

Seiring hal itu terjadi, Baekhyun juga sudah tahu kenyataan –pahit— sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya. Manager yang meminta kedua orang tua Baekhyun untuk memberitahu dan menjelaskan segalanya. Dan tak ada yang berani bertanya Bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun waktu itu.

Operasi tak bisa segera dilakukan, hal itu membutuhkan waktu 1-2 bulan hingga kondisinya benar-benar stabil dan tentu saja mental yang sangat siap. Operasi pada bagian tenggorokan harus dilakukan secara hati-hati dan sangat fatal hasilnya jika para medis melakukan kesalahan, sedikit saja.

Banyak idol k-pop dan sunbae yang datang menjenguk Baekhyun di Rumah Sakit, tapi tak ada satu orang-pun diantara mereka yang membuka suara kepada para wartawan selain bilang, 'Baekhyun baik-baik saja' atau 'Semoga Baekhyun cepat sembuh'.

Semua itu hanya omong kosong, karena pihak SM sudah terlebih dulu membungkam mulut mereka.

Sementara itu, pihak management sudah melaporkan kasus ini kepada polisi dan menetapkan Oh Sehun sebagai saksi. Karena hanya Sehun yang melihat wajah fans atau sesang fans 'gila' yang sudah memberinya air minum dan sebuah coklat. Setelah diteliti, ternyata hanya air minumnya saja yang mengandung racun sedangkan coklatnya sama sekali tidak ada. Tapi yang membuat mereka semua terkejut adalah sebuah note kecil yang terselip didalam bungkus coklat itu.

Note berwarna putih itu sangat kontras dengan tulisan yang ada diatasnya. Dan siapa saja yang melihat atau membacanya akan bergidik ngeri, tentu saja siapa yang tidak jika tinta yang digunakan untuk menulis adalah darah dan catatan yang tertulis diatasnya mengatakan...

.

.

.

'_**Mati, kau! Oh Sehun.' **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hal itu semakin membuat mental Oh Sehun yang terbilang masih labil jatuh. Dia kerap menangis tanpa sadar, menangis karena sudah membuat salah satu hyungnya kehilangan impian –walau hal itu sepenuhnya bukan kesalahannya— tapi Sehun terus dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan bukan hanya hal itu saja, melainkan teror yang ditujukan padanya. Dia merasa dihantui sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dan mengancam nyawanya.

"Kau tidak akan mati, Sehunnie. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Dan dengan itu Sehun selalu berakhir dipelukan hangat pemuda blonde keturunan Chines, karena hanya disanalah satu-satunya tempat teraman yang dia punya.

.

.

"Baek, satu suapan lagi. Ayolah..." pemuda yang dibilang, hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengelus perutnya dengan satu tangan pertanda jika dia sudah kenyang.

Sedangkan pemuda yang tadi memohon hanya menghela napas panjang. Ini hari ketiga, dan Baekhyun masih dirawat. Kondisinya sudah membaik, tapi sesehat apapun tubuhnya. Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa berbicara. Dan dia benci hal itu, dia benci dunia ini dan dia benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kenyang sedangkan kau baru makan satu suapan?" Baekhyun hanya diam dan perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit berawan dibalik jendela kamar rawatnya. Bibirnya bergetar, bola matanya mulai berair dan siap untuk menangis kapan saja. Seperti gelas kaca retak dan rapuh yang akan hancur kapan saja jika menerima sedikit saja guncangan.

Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa dia jadi lebih emosional dan pemarah seperti ini, dia terlalu frustasi melihat kondisi Baekhyun seperti ini. Ini sangat menyakitkan, dan sekali lagi dia selalu berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Yang dia inginkan adalah senyum cerah dari bibir mungil itu, bukannya air mata 'sialan' yang selalu menghiasi mata sabitnya. Yang dia inginkan adalah suara tawa indah yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya, bukannya kesunyian dan keheningan yang selalu ada setiap kali mereka hanya berdua.

Suara isak-an dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali kekenyataan, dia tahu si mungil ini pasti tengah menangis. Perlahan dia memutar bahu Baekhyun dan tak lagi menyangkan saat melihat kedua pipi putihnya sudah bercucuran dengan air mata.

"Tak apa, infus itu sudah memberimu energi." Jempol milik Chanyeol bergerak pelan untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih terlihat. Dia mengusap surai maroon milik Baekhyun dan bergumam beberapa kalimat penenang yang membuat sang empu kembali menutup matanya.

'_Kau tak selayaknya menerima semua ini.'_

Tepat dihari keempat, Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Awalnya kedua orang tua Baekhyun meminta anaknya untuk tinggal sementara waktu dengan mereka, tapi Baekhyun menolak. Dia tetap ingin tinggal didorm bersama semua member. Bukannya menentang, tapi dia pikir tinggal dirumah akan jauh lebih buruk karena dia akan merasa sangat kesepian.

Baekhyun keluar dari Rumah Sakit diwaktu yang masih sangat pagi, hal itu manager pilih agar tidak terlalu banyak orang yang sadar dengan keberadaan mereka. Terutama para pemburu berita.

.

.

"Ini... aku membuatkanmu sup dan daging panggang. Kali ini kau harus menghabiskannya, hyung." Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli mendengar omelan sang eomma EXO, bibirnya bergerak untuk bergumam terima kasih dan Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum melihatnya.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan semua makanan ini bahkah sejak jam 6pagi. Kyungsoo merasa senang akhirnya Baekhyun sudah boleh pulang, keadaanya juga jauh lebih baik dari pada beberapa hari lalu saat Baekhyun masih dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

Terkadang dia merasa sedikit aneh karena tak lagi mendengar suara ocehan Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu dia dengar ditiap detiknya. Jika dulu dia selalu menghukum Baekhyun karena terlalu gaduh, sekarang dia merasa sangat benci karena Baekhyun selalu diam.

Keadaan dorm sekarang menjadi lebih hening karena sang _'chatterbox'_ tak lagi bersuara. Kyungsoo merasa jika sekarang EXO seperti tak bernyawa. _Terlalu hening_. Dan dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depan mereka selanjutnya, terutama Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan melirik kearah Baekhyun yang berada tepat didepannya. Baekhyun selalu menampakkan senyum kepada semua orang, tapi dia sangat paham jika senyuman itu hanya _'kepura-puraan'._

Mereka semua masih terbebas dari schedule, sang manager belum memberitahu mereka tentang rencana mereka selanjutnya. Polisi masih terus mencari sang pelaku, dan pihak SM masih bungkam perihal masalah ini didepan publik.

Para member selalu membunuh waktu dengan memainkan beberapa game atau hal lainnya selama mereka masih didalam dorm. Setiap para member ingin berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun, mereka butuh beberapa detik lebih lama karena Baekhyun harus bebicara dengan bahasa isyarat dan sebuah I-pad untuk membantunya berkomunikasi.

Walau awalnya Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan, tapi lama-lama dia terbiasa dengan keadaan Baekhyun _sementara_ ini. Dia sudah merasa sedikit tenang tak terlalu emosional lagi seperti waktu itu. Dia juga sudah meminta maaf karena sudah seenaknya memarahi sang maknae. Semua ini bukan kesalahannya, dan dia merasa sangat menyesal karena justru Sehun-lah yang sedang dalam bahaya saat ini karena teror itu.

.

.

Entah suara apa yang dia dengar, yang jelas Chanyeol terjaga ditengah malam. Kamarnya gelap dan hanya ada satu lampu tidur yang menyala. Gendang telinganya lagi-lagi menangkap suara _itu_. Dia menoleh kearah kanan karena disanalah terdapat satu-satunya orang yang ada didalam kamar, selain dirinya.

Jantungnya terasa tersengat sesuatu saat dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Itu suara isakan, dan itu berarti…

.

.

_Baekhyun menangis._

_._

_._

_Ditengah malam._

_._

_._

_Sendirian._

.

.

Hal itu membuat hatinya berkali-kali lipat terasa sangat perih, bagaimana selama ini dia tak pernah menyadari hal itu. Sejak Baekhyun kembali ke dorm, dia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Baekhyun menagis lagi. Dia selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah seperti biasa kecuali suara ocehannya kini tak pernah terdengar lagi.

Sementara pikirannya masih bergelut dengan beberapa hal, Chanyeol masih setiap menatap punggung mungil itu beberapa saat , tak tahu pasti apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Hingga sebuah pergerakan membuatnya tersentak. Dia menutup matanya erat.

Samar-samar terdengar suara ranjang yang berderit seperti ada sebuah beban yang baru saja menghilang. Dia mencoba mengintip dibalik kelopak matanya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah pelan dan kepala yang tertunduk. Saat sudah meraih kenop pintu, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, lebih tepatnya menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Hal itu langsung membuat Chanyeol kembali menutup kedua matanya erat.

.

.

Dia tak tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi.

Dia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun ditengah malam seperti ini.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya lebar saat mendengar suara _'klik'_ pada pintu yang kini sudah tertutup. Dia menghela napas panjang saat menyadari Baekhyun sudah tak ada lagi didalam kamar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Baekhyun belum juga kembali. Dia mulai panik seiring keringat dingin merembes dibalik sela-sela rambutnya. Pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana.

Chanyeol ingat pertama kali dia melihat Baekhyun lagi saat sudah siuman. Baekhyun terlihat tak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapapun, termasuk dirinya. Si mungil itu terus diam –walau kenyataanya Baekhyun memang tak bisa berbicara— tapi dia tak melakukan banyak pergerakan atau sekedar merespon apa saja yang orang lain katakan.

Kedua matanya lebih sering terpaku kearah lain, kecuali orang-orang. Dan dia merasakan sorot mata itu tak lagi seperti dulu. Mereka penuh ketakutan, kecemasan dan keputus asa-an yang tak bisa Chanyeol jelaskan seperti apa.

Dia tahu seberapa besar impian seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi yang bukan hanya terkenal, tapi disukai semua orang. Berlatih setiap hari dan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuat kualitas vokalnya semakin baik dan hebat. Dan jika semua orang tahu. Baekhyun sudah memimpikan semua itu sejak kelas 4 sekolah dasar, itulah alasannya kenapa dia memilih nomer punggung 4 sebagai identitasnya.

Tapi dalam kedipan mata semua impian itu lenyap begitu saja, tak ada lagi harapan tersisa. _Mengerikan_. Dan mungkin jika orang lain mengalami hal semacam itu, mereka akan memilih mengakhiri hidup mereka dari pada hidup didunia yang penuh dengan kekejaman.

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali saat menyadari apa yang sudah dia pikirkan. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang mereka lakukan?

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun memilih untuk…

.

.

.

…_bunuh diri?_

.

.

.

Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

_Baekhyun tidak boleh mati._

_Baekhyun tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendiri._

_Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi._

.

.

.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin bangkit, sebuah suara yang tercipta dari kenop pintu menghentikan niatnya. Dia menghela napas lega saat melihat sosok yang dari tadi dia tunggu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun kembali dan hal itu langsung membuat semua pikiran buruknya lenyap. Dia tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu.

Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tidur seiring Baekhyun mulai berjalan keranjangnya. Tapi dia salah, langkahnya terdengar makin jelas seperti menuju kearahnya.

Chanyeol masih menunggu, hingga dia benar-benar merasakan kehadiran seseorang didekatnya. Cahaya satu-satunya dari lampu tidur hanya menyinari setengah dari wajahnya karena terhalang oleh tubuh Baekhyun.

Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat, dia tak tahu apa yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan saat ini. Beberapa saat kemudian dia bisa merasakan sentuhan ujung jari berjalan dari dahi, hidung hingga berhenti tepat bibirnya. Dan detik berikutnya, dia bisa merasakan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya dan sesuatu yang lembab menempel dipipinya.

.

.

Baekhyun menciumnya.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati, dia merasa senang karena diam-diam Baekhyun menciumnya. Walau dia berharap lebih jika Baekhyun menciumnya dibibir, tapi perasaan bahagia itu tetap muncul –hanya sebentar— sebelum perasaan aneh itu tiba-tiba muncul. Ini hanya _tak seperti biasanya._

Chanyeol kembali membuka kelopak matanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Pandanganya berhenti tepat pada sosok mungil di atas ranjang seberang sana. Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya, tak yakin sudah benar-benar tertidur atau belum. Kali ini dia tidur menghadap Chanyeol, tubuhnya terbungkus selimut tebal hingga menutupi dadanya.

Dan satu hal yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol, Baekhyun memegang sesuatu diantara selimut dan dadanya.

Itu sebuah boneka, lebih tepatnya boneka gajah. Berwarna abu-abu dan mempunyai ukuran yang tak terlalu besar walau kelihatannya tidak terlalu nyaman untuk dipeluk karena kaki-kakinya, tapi Baekhyun tetap memeluknya.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. _'Kau selalu tahu apa yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Aku harap kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Baek...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be Continued...**_

_._

_._

* * *

**BIG THANKS to :**

[**sydmooo** : yah gimana mau bawel, si bebek kan masih belum bisa bicara.] [**younlaycious88** : Baekhyun bisa sembuh koq, tapi... kamu udah tahu kan gimana hasilnya.] [**Syjessi22** : seperti yang jelasin diatas, gak ada yang berani nanya gimana reaksinya :'(] [**Baekrisyeol** : Baek emang bisu tapi gak permanen koq, tenang aja.] [**pintukamarchanbaek** : sesaengnya gak serem koq, Cuma aksinya aja yang serem.] [**mirarose86** ] [**irmaveraa** : udah diupdate tuh, jadi rasa penasarannya udah turun dari ubun-ubun kan?] [**baekji** : haha, Mr. Yehet yang malang. Semoga mereka selalu selamat, dan gak ada kejadian 'absurb' kayak gini beneran. Duhh amit-amit deh.] [**CY Destiny** : si Yeol akan selalu bersabar koq.]

[**rainrhainyrianarhianie** : Main Castnya emang chanbaek, tapi member EXO bakal terus muncul koq. B'coz WE ARE ONE] [**rizki zelinskaya**** : **wowoo saya bingung mau balas apa. Yang pasti sediain tisu yang banyak aja, 'cuz you know. Kalau saya udah naruh genre angst di FF, itu berarti bakal lebih banyak air mata dari pada tawa. /eaa/] [**Park lili**] [**caramel : **do'akan aja deh moga itu gak bakal terjadi] [**Byunbaekchan** : huhu maaf udah bikin kamu mewek. Dan lagu itu hmm belum pernah denger, mungkin lain kali saya bakal cari.] [**Guest**] [**cclara**] [**Guest/miemie** : emm masih belum bisa dijelasin zat apa itu, saya aja masih bingung./plak/] [**VitCB92** : Baek bakal sembuh koq, Cuma ya gitu...]

Buat semua readers yang udah mau review,support dan nyemangatin thanks banget pokoknya. Review dari kalian merupakan kekuatan dari FF ini buat tetep hidup.

.

.

Saya gak mau banyak bicara lagi 'cuz I am already got a lot of problems. Ugh screw everything!

.

.

Tapi tapi tapi, all the reviews from you guys make me _'Survive this Cruel World'_.

.

.

_**The next chapter is already finished, so be patient guys^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Keep Calm and Review please... don't be siders, okay?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_And sorry for typo(s)_

* * *

_**[Special] Preview chap 4 **_

* * *

"A-aku memang maknae bodoh. Hiks"

.

.

"Kau pikir aku akan setuju begitu saja dengan keputusan bodoh ini!?"

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan!?"

.

.

"B-baekhyun..."

* * *

**-[Take Me Back to the Start]—**

**babybyunsoo © 2014-03-07**


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_._

_**New Member?**_

_._

_._

Manik mata kecoklatan milik seorang pemuda terlihat bergerak-gerak menelusuri sesuatu didalam dapur. Beberap detik berselang akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dari tadi dia cari.

_Susu._

Perlahan namun pasti, kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menuju kearah meja counter yang ada disisi ruangan. Tangannya mulai terangkat meraih susu kardus itu, tapi secara bersamaan sebuah tangan lain juga meraih susu kardus itu. Dia langsung menoleh kesamping dan mendapati pemuda mungil bersurai maroon sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hyung?"

Yang panggil hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan genggamannya pada susu kardus itu. Sadar apa yang dimaksud, Sehun langsung meraih susu kardus itu dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Yang diberi hanya menggeleng sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan dada pertanda dia tidak mau menerimanya.

"Tidak, hyung. Ini untukmu saja." Sehun masih bersikeras ingin memberikannya pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun terus menggeleng. Dia memegang susu kardus yang masih berada ditangan sang maknae lalu mendorongnya hingga membentur perut Sehun.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu pemuda albino itu pelan dengan senyum yang masih terpatri indah dibibirnya, setelah itu dia berlalu melewati Sehun.

Sehun masih diam menatap susu kardus itu, ada sebersit rasa sesak yang masuk ke rongga paru-parunya. Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik dan manik matanya masih bisa menangkap sosok yang tadi menepuk pundaknya masih berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. "Hyung!"

Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya.

Disisi lain Sehun benar-benar tak tahu apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Tatapan dari Baekhyun menambah perasaan bersalahnya tumbuh kembali. "Hyung, maafkan aku…" Sehun menunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia tahu, sebanyak apapun dia meminta maaf. Tak akan sedikitpun merubah keadaan. Baekhyun tak bisa berbicara lagi, dan itu karena dia. Hanya itu yang selalu berputar diotaknya.

"Semua ini salahku, seharusnya aku meneliti dulu minuman itu. Seharusnya aku yang meminum minuman itu, bukan kau. Dan seharusnya, a-aku yang harus mengalami semua ini. Bukannya kau, hyung. A-aku memang maknae bodoh. Hiks" isakan lolos begitu saja setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Air mata mulai turun melalui pipi pucatnya, jika orang lain melihatnya pasti akan berpikir jika dia benar-benar seorang maknae yang sangat cengeng. Tapi tidak, _tak_ seorangpun yang akan mengerti perasaanya. Posisinya terlalu _sulit_.

Sehun tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pipinya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan sudah mendapati orang yang sedari tadi dia ajak bicara berdiri tepat didepannya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bola mata yang sedikit bergetar, cairan bening sudah nampak menghiasi mata sipit itu.

"H-hyung—" kalimatnya terputus saat merasakan lengan mungil melingkar dibahunya.

Baekhyun memeluknya.

Tapi bukan hanya itu, telinganya juga mendengar suara isakan kecil.

.

Baekhyun _menangis_.

.

Dan hal itu semakin membuat perasaan bersalahnya tumbuh semakin dalam. _'Maafkan aku, Hyung…'_ Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali ikut menangis. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan, setidaknya sedikit mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mengeluarkan semua perasaak sesak itu. Akhirnya mereka melepas pelukan. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel dipipinya. Dia juga menyuruh Sehun untuk menghapus air matanya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Baekhyun berusaha memasang senyum _itu_ lagi. Dia menarik tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya ke ruang makan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan member lainnya. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun lagi dan menepuk pundaknya pelan sebelum membiarkan sang maknae itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Luhan.

Dia menghela napas pelan lalu mengambil tempat duduk disisi Luhan yang lain. Baru saja pantatnya menempel di kursi kayu itu, sebuah tepukan dipaha mengagetkatnya. Dia langsung menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab apapun kecuali memasang senyum seperti biasanya.

Karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke depan dan siap menyantap makanan yang semakin hari semakin terasa _pahit_ dilidahnya.

**...**

Seminggu lebih para member masih fakum dari kegiatannya, dan rasa bosan benar-benar menyiksa mereka. Mereka belum diizinkan keluar dorm karena keadaan diluar masih belum aman. Para wartawan maupun fans masih tak gencar mencari kebenaran dari isu-isu yang banyak beredar.

Ada yang bilang Baekhyun mengidap penyakit keras dan tak sedikit yang mempercayai jika Baekhyun benar-benar keracunan. Walau isu yang terakhir benar, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu keadaan sebenarnya, jika Baekhyun... tak dapat berbicara.

Siang ini sang manager datang ke dorm dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera datang kegedung SM. Saat Suho bertanya ada apa. Manager hanya bilang ada rapat penting yang harus dihadiri para member. Setelah Baekhyun mendengar hal itu, sebersit perasaan senang merasuk dihatinya tapi tidak setelah sang manager menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Dia hanya bilang jika Baekhyun masih harus beristirahat.

Tapi semua itu hanya alasan karena rapat penting yang akan dibahas adalah mengenai Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." Chanyeol berucap pelan dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum mengekor para member yang lainnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit sembari menatap satu persatu member pergi.

**...**

"Kau pikir aku akan setuju begitu saja dengan keputusan bodoh ini!?" Ucap Chanyeol keras sembari menatap satu persatu wajah para member dan ketiga manager mereka.

"Chanyeol tenanglah..." Suho berusaha meredam amarah sang raper, tapi dia tahu usahanya akan gagal begitu saja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hyung. Mengganti Baekhyun dengan member baru? Hah! Ini keputusan BODOH! Apa kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan ini terjadi? _Tidak_."

"Maafkan hyung, Chanyeol. Tapi ini sudah keputusan Young Min Sajang-nim dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." Ucap Youngjun, salah satu manager mereka. "Manager Young benar, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ini adalah keputusan final dari Young Min sajang-nim." Sambung Lee Seunghwan, manager EXO yang lain.

"Jika itu maunya, aku lebih baik keluar." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat belasan pasang mata membulat sempurna.

"Chanyeol!" bentak Kris. "Tidak bisakah kau singkirkan ego-mu sejenak. Kau tak bisa seenaknya berbicara seperti itu."

"Lalu apa!? Kau bisa dengan mudahnya berbicara seperti itu karena kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika dia tahu hal ini."

"Aku tak pernah—"

"Kumohon tenanglah!?" potong manager Lee. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menggela napas sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya lagi ke sosok yang sedari tadi bersitegang.

"Chanyeol. Aku mengerti, kita semua paham bagaimana perasaanmu, perasaan Baekhyun dan perasaan semua orang yang ada disini. Kita semua tak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Tapi tidak bisakah kau berpikir sejenak. Kalian semua tahu bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun. Walaupun dia dapat kembali berbicara, tapi dia tetap tak bisa bernyanyi lagi.—"

"—Atau kalian benar-benar tega membiarkannya kehilangan suaranya selamanya." Kalimat manager Lee sukses membuat Chanyeol merinding dan tutup mulut. _'Tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun bisu. Tidak akan. Tapi,...' _

"Kurasa rapat ini cukup sampai disini. Kita lanjutkan ini lain kali, kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

"Satu lagi. Pastikan Baekhyun tak mendengar apapun tentang hal ini, Aku rasa ini belum saatnya dia tahu." Seunghwan mengakhiri kalimatnya dan segera berdiri lalu pergi keluar ruangan disusul manager Youngjun.

Manager mereka yang lain, Im Hyunkyun menepuk pundak Suho dan berkata pelan, cukup untuk Suho yang mendengar. "Joon Myeon, bisa kau ikut denganku? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dan aku hanya ingin membicarakannya denganmu, kau bisa ikut dimobilku nanti saat pulang."

"Baiklah, hyung."

"Suruh para member untuk kembali dulu ke dorm, kau bisa menemuiku di cafetaria nanti." Suho mengangguk paham dan mulai menyusul para member yang sudah mulai keluar ruangan untuk memberitahu mereka.

"Suho, boleh ku tahu hal penting apa yang akan kalian bicarakan?" bisik Luhan sangat pelan saat para member sudah mulai berjalan menjauh setelah Suho menyuruh mereka untuk pulang terlebih dulu. "Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya ini masih menyangkut Baekhyun dan member baru yang Manager bicarakan." Suho menghela napas pendek dan menunduk kebawah. Dia merasa kasian dan prihatin tentang bagaimana nasib Baekhyun selanjutnya, ini terlalu berat jika Baekhyun harus menghadapinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, aku harap kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting dariku. Kau tahu, bukan. Aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya menghadapi semua ini sendirian." Kalimat Luhan benar-benar membuat hati Suho berkali-kali lipat terasa berat.

"Baiklah, hyung." Hanya itu yang bisa Suho jawab, karena dia tak tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan.

Setelah itu, Luhan segera pamit pergi menyusul member yang lainnya.

**...**

"Aku masih belum percaya semua ini, hyung." Jongdae begumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku juga, aku rasa ini terlalu cepat,—" Jawab Xiumin sembari memasukkan cuciannya ke alat pengering pakaian. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada ditempat dimana biasanya mereka meletakkan pakaian kotornya didekat mesin cuci yang letaknya hanya beberapa langkah dari kamar mandi.

Biasanya mereka tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi karena waktu mereka terlalu luang didalam dorm. Para member memutuskan untuk mencuci pakaiannya sendiri dibandingkan menaruhnya ditempat laundry.

"—Maksudku baru kemarin Baekhyun tertimpa musibah dan sekarang manager bilang jika dia akan digantikan dengan member baru. Sepertinya aku masih belum siap menerima anggota baru. Aku juga belum siap jika Baekhyun benar-benar harus pergi meninggalkan kita semua." Walau mereka masih bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi, tapi tentu saja ini terasa berbeda. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu merasa sangat iba dengan nasib Baekhyun sekarang. Dilarang bernyanyi lagi sudah sangat berat jika Baekhyun harus menjalaninya, tapi digantikan dengan member baru yang berarti dia harus dikeluarkan dari band, hal itu berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dan Xiumin sendiri tak akan sanggup jika dia harus mengalami hal semacam itu.

"Kau benar, hyung. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Baekhyun tahu—" kalimat Jongdae terputus saat suara bass yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya terdengar dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Jongdae dan Xiumin langsung menoleh secara bersamaan dan mendapati pemuda tinggi berambut coklat menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca.

"C-chanyeol?" desis Jongdae. "A-aku..."

"Bukankah manager sudah bilang jangan pernah membicarakan hal ini didalam dorm!?" Baik Jongdae maupun Xiumin sama-sama saling menunduk merasa sedikit bersalah. Chanyeol benar, tak seharusnya mereka membicarakan hal ini lagi.

Disisi lain Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka tak percaya, dia sama sekali tak bermaksud membentak atau memarahi mereka, terlebih Xiumin yang notabennya lebih tua darinya. Hanya saja dia tak ingin Baekhyun semakin terpuruk jika dia tahu hal ini sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu hal—" Chanyeol tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ketiganya menoleh ke satu arah, dan langsung membulatkan mata mereka saat mengetahui siapa orangnya.

.

.

.

.

"B-baekhyun..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**BIG THANKS to all my lovely readers :**

* * *

[**Mariska-Lim** : Kalo disuruh update tiap hari, idup saya nge-stuck didepan PC mulu dong. Ntar kalo saya mati karena gak makan gak minum, trus gak ngelanjutin FF ini, siapa dong?] [**Mirarose86** : uhh cup cup, jangan nagis dong...] [**pintukamarchanbaek** : Baek gk kenapa2 koq, stay calm, okay.] [**Baekrisyeol** : Keajaiban? Hmm, tapi karena ini dunia nyata. Gak akan semudah itu:'(] [**Arimighty** : gimana? Habis baca chap ini masih galau nggak?] [**rizky zelinskaya** : Soal baek dikeluarin atau nggak, bakal kelihatan dichap selanjutnya.] [**Kyuulawliet** : I hope so^^]

[**younlaycious88** : nah, koq malah nunjuk saya. Hmm, emang gak bakal kebayang gimana jadinya EXO tanpa sang chatterbox] [**stitchun** : let's see the genre. Kalau angst, saya belum bisa jamin XD] [**ndadila** : thanks^^, ntar diusahain buat chanbaek moment lagi.] [**EXO Love EXO** : duh gimana ya, abis mukanya si bekun itu muka-muka teraniaya/jderr/] [**VitCB92** : bener gaknya Baek keluar tunggu chap depan ya^^. Dan masalah angka 4 itu, saya gak sengaja nemu info itu di salah satu FP Baekyeol. Masalah bener atau nggaknya saya juga gak tahu. Hhe] [**bubblechanbaek** : iya tuh! Siapa sih yang nyuruh tuh sesaeng gila. Tenang aja, baek kan hanya bisu sementara.]

[**irmaveraa**: haha, gak tahu juga kenapa. Tapi salahkan mukanya si baek dong, dia kan wajah-wajah anak teraniaya dan ternista(?). gak koq becanda, semua itu Cuma hobi aja/eh?/] [ **cclara** : terlalu sadis kalo dibunuh, digantung aja XD ] [**parklili** : pliss, jangan dibayangin. (?) ] [**Miemie** : mereka selalu baik-baik aja koq.] [**Shinhaein**: _As you know_, baek emang selalu kasian(?)] [**ByunXi** : oww, jangan sedih dulu dong, ini masih permulaan loh.] [**caramel** : hayo lebih milih kehilangan member atau diganti member baru?]

* * *

_**A/N**_ : Sebenernya saya pengen post **chap 4** jum'at lalu, tapi pekerjaan ngedorong saya buat gak nyentuh laptop sedetik-pun./_deeplongsigh_/. Honestly, _I have soooooo many duties to resolved as soon as possible_. Sehari (_kalau sempet nih_) palingan Cuma bisa OL lewat PC gak nyampe 2jam, apalgi spazzing EXO. Tapi saya usahaiin nanti kalau minggu-minggu penuh _cobaan_ ini berlalu_/fiuhh/_, saya bakal update secepatnya. Atau besok jum'at yang akan datang, kalau emang gak ada halangan lagi./_doa'in aja_/ Saya bakal langsung update chap 5. Mengingat chap ini super duper pendek(?). /_Ohh, please, don't mad at me :'( /_

Ya udah cukup segini dulu ocehan gak mutu dari author kurang teraba(?) existensi-nya ini. buat semua yang udah review, foll, fav, kasih support dsb buat FF ini, pokoknya **MAKASIH** banget! /_give U all __**super big**__ bear hug_/^^

.

.

_**Bye, and see you in the next Friday^^**_

.

.

_Yang udah baca, tinggalin jejak dulu dong..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_and sorry for typos^^_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**[Special] Preview Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Buka pintunya!"

.

"Manager hanya bicara omong kosong. Baekhyun, kau harus percaya padaku... hiks."

...

"Bagaimana jika kita panggilkan dokter."

...

"Joon myeon, apa maksudmu?"

..

"Kumohon, lakukan saja."

.

* * *

**-[Take Me Back to the Start]-**

**babybyunsoo © 2014-03-21**


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Breakdown**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun baru saja ingin keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti dikenop pintu saat mendengar samar-samar sebuah suara.

"Aku masih belum percaya semua ini, hyung." Dia tak terlalu paham suara siapa itu, tapi suara lain terdengar lagi dan kali ini lebih jelas.

"Aku juga, aku rasa ini terlalu cepat,—" ada sedikit jeda di kalimat itu, dan dengan sedikit rasa penasaran dan Baekhyun masih menunggu. "—Maksudku baru kemarin Baekhyun tertimpa musibah dan sekarang manager bilang jika dia akan digantikan dengan member baru."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tercekat_, 'A-apa? M-member baru?'_ batin Baekhyun. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya mengerat dan dia hampir lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas. Mulutnya masih terbuka tak percaya. Baekhyun tahu, hal seperti ini suatu saat akan terjadi. Tapi dia tak pernah tahu jika rasanya akan sesakit ini, dan begitu menyesakkan.

Tanpa sadar cairan bening sudah mengalir turun melalui pipi puithnya, sementara telinganya masih mendengar kalimat selanjutnya terucap. " Sepertinya aku masih belum siap menerima anggota baru. Aku juga belum siap jika Baekhyun benar-benar harus pergi meninggalkan kita semua."

Cengkraman tangannya dikenop pintu bergetar hebat, dan air matanya masih terus mengalir deras. Merasa tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masih bergetar dan berniat meletakkannya di kedua telinganya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara berat yang sangat dia hafal.

.

'_Chanyeol...'_

_._

Pikirannya tak sepenuhnya menangkap apa yang Chanyeol katakan, yang jelas Baekhyun bisa merasakan suara itu penuh dengan penekanan dan amarah yang tertahan.

Saraf diotaknya menolak untuk merespon setiap kata yang diadengar. Dia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

Tanpa sadar dan dengan gerakan yang cepat dan bergetar, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri diambang pintu. Hal itu sontak membuatnya langsung mendapat tatapan shock dari mereka bertiga.

.

.

"B-baekhyun..."

.

.

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Dia menatap pemuda tinggi itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, sedangkan yang ditatap balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seperti habis melihat sosok hantu menyeramkan.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah maju mendekati pemuda mungil yang masih berdiri kaku diambang pintu. Baru selangkah, rasa sakit tiba-tiba datang menyerang jantungnya saat menyadari mata sabit itu sudah dihiasi dengan cairan bening yang tak lain adalah sebuah air mata.

Chanyeol tercekat saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun _menangis_, dan itu berarti dia sudah mendengar semuanya. Dia mulai melangkah lagi, tapi kali ini Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur. Hal itu tentu membuatnya bingung dan semakin khawatir.

Manik matanya bisa menangkap gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat diatas kenop pintu. "Baek..." desis Chanyeol hampir tak terdengar. Dan detik berikutnya, bahkan dalam kedipan mata tubuh mungil itu berlari kencang melewatinya. Beberapa saat saraf di tubuhnya masih kaku, pikirannya masih terlalu shock dengan kejadian barusan.

Sampai pikirannya kembali ke kenyataan, dia menoleh cepat kearah dimana Baekhyun berlari. Tubuh mungil itu menabrak tubuh Tao saat dia berbelok kearah lainnya. Tao yang mendapat serangan mendadak hampir terjatuh jika tidak ada Kai yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun sendiri hampir limbung kebelakang, dan membuat Chanyeol refleks bergerak maju seakan ingin menangkapnya. Tapi Baekhyun masih bisa berdiri dan dengan raut wajah yang sedikit linglung dia berlari lagi. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol mulai berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Dia tahu kemana arah Baekhyun pergi, dia menuju kekamar _mereka_.

Adegan kejar-kejaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak membuat semua pasang mata penghuni dorm terpaku dan menatap heran pada mereka.

Pemuda bersurai maroon itu sudah mencapai kamarnya, dia meraih kenop pintu itu, memutarnya dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, dia langsung bergerak masuk lalu membanting pintu hingga menghasilkan suara hantaman yang cukup keras dan membuatnya tertutup rapat . Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung menguncinya.

Baekhyun tengengah-engah dan napasnya bergetar. Punggungnya bersandar pada daun pintu, dia tak sanggup lagi menahan berat badannya hingga membuat tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Air mata tak henti-henti mengalir membasahi kedua pipi hingga lehernya. Baekhyun menarik kedua kakinya dan menempelkan pada dadanya. Kedua lengannya bergerak melingkari lututnya dan kepalanya tertunduk hingga tenggelam diantara kedua lututnya.

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan kecuali menangis dan menangis hingga dia tak sanggup lagi menangis atau mungkin hingga dia tak sanggup lagi bernapas agar dia tak bisa lagi merasakan rasa sakit yang kian menggerogoti jantungnya.

...

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Buka pintunya!" Suara teriakan bass milik Chanyeol mulai menggema. Dia terus memanggil-manggil Baekhyun dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Pemuda tinggi itu tak pernah menyangka jika kejadiannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun seperti tadi benar-benar membuat hatinya hancur.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari EXO. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menggantikan posisimu, karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau adalah lead vokal kita. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Kau tahu, kita sudah berjuang dari awal. Dan kita harus melanjutkannya sampai akhir." Napasnya kian memburu seiring kalimat demi kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa sadar caian bening sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya dan siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Manager hanya bicara omong kosong. Baekhyun, kau harus percaya padaku... hiks." Dia tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya hingga sebuah isakan lolos begitu saja. Gerakan tangannya mulai melemah hingga tak lagi terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kepalanya mulai merapat kedaun pintu hingga dahinya menempel ke kayu jati berlapis pernis berwara coklat.

"Aku, kau dan kita semua. Akan selamanya bersama, kau... kau—" Kalimatnya terhenti, Chanyeol tak yakin dengan apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya. Pikirannya mulai buntu, semua kalimatnya menghilang.

Beberapa saat suasana dorm menjadi hening, tak ada satupun yang bersuara ataupun sekedar berkedip. Semuanya masih terlalu shock dan merasa hancur pada saat yang bersamaan.

Suara kunci pintu yang terbuka langsung membuat kesadaran Chanyeol kembali utuh, dia mundur selangkah sembari menatap kenop pintu yang berputar pertanda seseorang didalam sana sedang membuka pintunya.

Perlahan daun pintu itu mulai terayun kedalam hingga menampakkan pemuda mungil bersurai maroon, Chanyeol tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena Baekhyun sepenuhnya menunduk. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya menghentikan niatnya untuk tak menenggelamkan tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam perasaanya masing-masing. Isakan Baekhyun terdengar semakin keras seiring tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan baju kaos yang dia kenakan mulai basah karena air mata milik Baekhyun yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya seakan takut jika sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun menghilang atau benar-benar pergi dari sisinya. Dia menghela napas berat dan menghembuskannya penuh dengan rasa sakit yang sudah mengepung kedua paru-parunya. Matanya terpejam erat dan pikirannya kembali tenggelam ke dalam suasana yang begitu menyesakkan ini.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga tangisan Baekhyun mulai mereda. Tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar malah semakin melemas. Chanyeol meregangkan pelukannya dan perlahan melepasnya, dia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya pelan. Baekhyun masih terus menunduk dan Chanyeol berusaha melihatnya dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan besarnya dikedua pipi Baekhyun –yang masih terasa basah— lalu mengangkatnya hingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

Bola matanya memerah dan kelopak matanya membengkak, ujung hidungnya juga memerah. Kedua jempol milik Chanyeol mulai bergerak untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel dipipi halusnya. Dia ingin menangis lagi begitu melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini, tapi dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak semakin hancur didepan Baekhyun.

Dia memeluk Baekhyun sekali lagi dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sebelum menuntun Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Dia terus menemani dan memeluk pemuda mungil hingga Baekhyun jatuh tertidur.

...

Setelah kejadian itu berlalu, semua penghuni dorm menjadi lebih tenang dan tak ada satupun suara keras yang terdengar. Semuanya terlalu shock dan sedih pada saat yang bersamaan. Xiumin yang sudah berada dikamarnya terus diam dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca begitu mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia merasa paling bersalah karena membuat hati salah satu dongsaengnya sehancur ini. Walaupun Jongdae terus bilang semua ini adalah ketidaksengajaan dan jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja Xiumin merasakan hal lain.

Dia sudah membuat hati Baekhyun yang sebelumnya hancur menjadi semakin hancur bahkan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang entah bagaimana caranya untuk menyatukannya kembali.

Disisi lain, Sehun yang dari awal selalu menyalahkan dirinya dengan kondisi Baekhyun. Kini tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Xiumin. Walau dia tak tahu pasti kejadian sebelumnya seperti apa, tapi melihat Hyungnya menangis habis-habisan seperti tadi membuat hatinya terasa perih dan pertahanannya roboh.

Maknae itu kembali menangis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya seperti saat berita mengerikan itu dia dengar pertama kali.

Dan malam ini terasa berbeda seperti biasanya. Malam ini jauh terasa sangat lama dan panjang. Seakan matahari esok tak mau segera muncul untuk kembali menyirnari bumi yang begitu gelap ini.

Kehancuran satu orang member mampu membuat semua jiwa mereka ikut tenggelam dalam keterpurukan. Satu cahaya cerah yang biasanya selalu menerangi kehidupan mereka kini mulai redup dan cahaya itu semakin lama semakin memudar. Mereka ingin sekali mengembalikan sinar berkilau itu lagi, tapi mereka tak bisa kerena mereka tak tahu dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Segalanya sudah terjadi, dan _takdir_ sudah menghakimi. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan atau memutar kembali waktu ke masa lalu. _God knows_. Jika takdir ini terlalu kejam, maka tak ada yang bisa yang kita lakukan selain melewati_nya_.

Atau membiarkan seseorang menggandeng tangan kita dan ikut untuk melewati_ itu._

...

Chanyeol hampir tak bisa memejamkan matanya semalaman karena pemuda mungil dalam pelukannya ini terus bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, dan yang paling membuat hatinya semakin hancur adalah air matanya yang keluar dari kedua sudut matanya yang terpejam.

Jika Chanyeol tidak salah, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Maka dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat mimpi itu menghilang dari pikiran Baekhyun. Dia meraih jemari ramping dan halus itu kedalam miliknya dan menggenggamnya erat lalu meletakkannya didepan dadanya. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun tahu, sesulit dan sekeras apapun takdir yang menghampirinya. Dia tak akan pernah sendiri, karena Chanyeol akan selalu ada disini. _Disisinya_.

...

"_Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Tapi kau dipecat. Kita tidak bisa mempertahankan artis yang tidak bisa bernyanyi sepertimu."_

_._

Andwe...

_._

_._

"_Kau lihat, Byun Baekhyun. Kau sudah dipecat, dan itu berarti kau sudah dikeluarkan dari EXO. Tidak ada Agensi yang mau menerima orang bisu sepertimu."_

_._

Andwe...

_._

_._

"_Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah sekeras apapun yang kau bisa. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Karirmu sudah hancur, Byun Baekhyun."_

_._

Andwe. Andwe.

_._

_._

"_Huuuhhhhhhh!"_

"_Turun! Turun! Turun!"_

"_Hey! Byun Baekhyun Jelek! Berhenti mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. EXO sudah sempurna bahkan tanpa dirimu! Kau hanya membuat mereka malu karena mempunyai member yang cacat sepertimu!"_

_._

Andwe. Andwe.

.

_._

"_Mereka benar, Baekhyunnie. Kita tidak bisa lagi mempertahankanmu. Maafkan kami."_

_._

Andwe. Andwe. Andwe.

.

_._

"_Aku juga, Baekkie. Kita tidak bisa lagi bersama. Aku tak bisa selamanya menemanimu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi."_

_._

Andwe! Andwe! Andwe!

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Bangunlah..."

"Baekhyun, hey... Kau mendengarku!?"

.

"Hyung! Hyung! Xiumin Hyung! Suho hyung!" Chanyeol berteriak sekuat-kuatnya seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Pikirannya kacau. Baekhyun terus-terusan mengigau dalam tidurnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia mengerti karena tak ada sedikitpun suara yang bisa terdengar. Dia mencoba membangunkannya, tapi Baekhyun seperti tak merespon apapun dan terus bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Dia tak tahu mimpi buruk seperti apa yang Baekhyun alami. Tapi yang jelas hal itu membuat Chanyeol takut. Sangat takut. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu sudah cukup membuat jantungnya hancur, dan dia tak ingin membuatnya semakin remuk.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa member mulai berlarian masuk menerobos pintu kamar mereka. "Chanyeol, ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Suho-lah orang pertama yang menghampiri dan bertanya langsung pada Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran yang tak terbendung.

"A-aku tidak tahu, hyung. Dia—dia terus-terusan mengigau dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, ak-ku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya, tapi... tapi dia tidak mau bangun." Kalimatnya berantakan, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Badannya panas sekali. Sepertinya dia terserang demam tinggi." Ucap Luhan begitu menerima sengatan kecil sangat menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kita panggilkan dokter." Usul Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Segera hubungi Dokter Han." Pinta Suho dan langsung dilakukan Kyungsoo tanpa membuang-buang waktu. "Dan kau Sehun-ah. Cepat hubungi manager hyung." Sehun mengangguk patuh dan berniat melangkah pergi, tapi Suho kembali memanggilnya. "Cukup hubungi manager Im. Bilang padanya untuk segera datang, pastikan manager Lee dan lainnya tidak tahu."

Beberapa member menatap Suho dengan pandangan bingung. "Joon myeon, apa maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin tak paham dengan apa yang ada didalam pikiran sang leader itu.

"Kumohon, lakukan saja." dan dengan begitu Sehun mulai berlari keluar kamar dan melakukan apa yang Suho perintahkan. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih sedikit termangu dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali kekamar dengan sebuah mangkuk besar berisi air es didalamnya. "Disini, biar aku yang mengompresnya." Kyungsoo memberikan mangkuk itu pada Luhan, dan dia langsung meletakkannya di nakas dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan dan penuh perhatian, Luhan mulai memeras handuk kecil yang sebelumnya sudah dimasukkan kedalam air es dan melipatnya beberapa kali sebelum menaruhnya diatas dahi yang panas milik Baekhyun. Dia juga menyingkirkan beberapa poni yang bertengger di dahi dan kening dongsaengnya itu. Luhan menghela napas berat, dia merasa sangat sedih melihat kondisi salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak lagi kecuali merawat sebisa yang dia mampu.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mendaratkan pandangannya ke sosok pemuda diseberang tempat tidur Baekhyun. Rambutnya kusut dan tak beraturan, kedua bola mata sembabnya tak pernah lepas memandang sedih pada wajah pemuda mungil yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Luhan yakin jika sang rapper itu ikut menagis atau mungkin ikut terjaga semalaman.

"Teman-teman. Sepertinya Baekhyun butuh banyak udara, disini terlalu panas." Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, semua sudah mengerti maksud perkataan Luhan. Satu-persatu member mulai keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan hanya meninggalkan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih belum bangun.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Luhan pelan, dan hanya ditanggapi keheningan karena yang dipanggil masih diam bahkan tak berkedip. Dia menghela napas lagi sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, tapi setidaknya kau juga harus peduli dengan dirimu sendiri. Mandilah dan segarkan pikiranmu lalu sarapan. Kau tidak bisa terus menjaga Baekhyun dengan perut kosong, setidaknya makanlah sesuatu, meskipun itu hanya sepotong roti."

Luhan mencoba bersabar karena Chanyeol masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia berniat membuka mulutnya lagi saat Chanyeol mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan lesu keluar kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu sang dokter dan manger baru datang hampir bersamaan, dokter Han datang hanya berselang 5menit lebih cepat dari pada manager Im.

Dia sempat meminta maaf karena datang terlambat, ada salah satu pasiennya yang sedang dalam keadaan darurat dan dia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dokter Han adalah dokter yang sudah dipercaya oleh manager mereka untuk menangani kesehatan semua member EXO, termasuk saat Baekhyun dirawat di Rumah Sakit beberapa hari lalu.

Dia juga beberapa kali ikut merawat dan menangani artis-artis di manajemen mereka yang sedang sakit.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sekaligus memberikan obat pada Baekhyun. Dokter membenarkan perkataan Luhan jika Baekhyun memang mengalami demam tinggi. Saat Suho bertanya apa demamnya ada hubungannya dengan kondisi pita suara Baekhyun, Dokter bilang jika hal itu tidak ada hubungannya.

"Jangan membuatnya terlalu stres, hal itu akan semakin memperburuk kondisinya."

"Pastikan dia, untuk meminum obatnya secara teratur." Suho, Luhan dan manager Im yang kebetulan ikut menjaga Baekhyun saat pemeriksaan hanya mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah kembali bahkan sebelum sang dokter datang masih tetap diam menatap Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya.

"Dokter, tapi… kenapa sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih belum sadar?" Tanya Suho lagi saat Dokter Han sudah mulai memasukkan perkakasnya kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Mungkin karena demamnya yang cukup tinggi membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin dia akan bangun beberapa jam lagi, atau secepatnya." Ujar Dokter Han tenang, cukup tenang untuk membuat kekhawatiran mereka _sedikit_ mereda.

Setelah semuanya selesai, manager Im ikut mengantar Dokter Han sampai diluar dorm. Secara tak sengaja Sehun melihat Dokter Han dan manager Im tengah terlibat obrolan _serius_ sebelum sang dokter masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju pergi dengan kendaraannya.

Entahlah, dia sendiri merasa tak yakin. Tapi hal itu terus mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**BIG THANKs to all my lovely readers :**_

[**Baekrisyeol** : Bener bener deh, Baek emang selalu ngenes/plak/] [**Blacknancho** : eugh maybe yes...? dan soal member barunya, hm tunggu nanti aja yahh] [**Hunhan120490**: eh/? Sejak kapan yah saya masukin bawang? Kamu aja kali baca sambil ngiris bawang(?)] **[****Meriska-Lim**: Ok sip, nih udah udap diupdate, kan?] [**Clarissa Zee**]

[**EXO Love EXO**: kalo si baek beneran keluar , hmm ya selesai/plak XD/] [**Arumighty**: ckck bener banget, dia emang trouble maker kalo didunia nyata. Tapi kalo udah masuk ff, nasibnya gak ada yang gak ngenes XD] [**park hyun in**: nah si bekun kan juga bias saya, tapi kelaur atau nggaknya emm saya gak bisa jamin] [**irmaveraa** : ckck, saya malah takut kena karma kalo nganiaya si bekun terus/] [**SyJessi22**: haha, emang. Udah jatuh ketimpa tangga XD] [**pintukamarchanbaek**: Eum soal OC atau enggaknya, lihat nanti aja. Stay calm, okay.]

[**ByunXi** : you're right, dear. Tapi ini kan Cuma di FF aja, kalo beneran_. It's never happened_.] [**cclara** : eum maybe yes, lihat kedepan aja okay?] [**parklili** : hahh jangan sampe dehh.] [**cloud's** : maybe yes :'(] [**Miemie**: pengennya nggak, tapi apa boleh buat. Life isn't just a fiction.] [**caramels** : hha, coba aja, ini masih di era MAMA. Mungkin hour glassnya tao masih fungsi XD] [**bubblechanbaek**: hha thanks, tenang aja. Bisu kan gak bakal buat Baek mati koq.] [**r****izki zelinskaya**: Ohmaigod, apa segitunya? Tapi awas, dibalik mukanya si bekun yang innocent2 melas, dia kan si troublemaker./_apahubungannya_/-_- soal manager ma suho, hmm let's see aja.]

* * *

_**A/N : **__So this is it..._ Sebenernya saya rada nyesek pas nulis part-nya baekyeol. Mianhae kalo ini jadi men-_drama pasaran_ penuh air mata. Tapi saya Cuma bisa buat yang kaya gini. Menistakan my little bunny /_selalu_/.

Sekali lagi makasih buat semua yang udah mau review FF ini, saya gak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa selain 'THANK YOU'. Yahh walaupun sebenernya emang rada sebel karena para siders selalu berkeliaran disini. but it's okay selama masih ada yang 'sudi' nge-review ff ini.

.

_Always be patient, guysssss..._

.

_And see you soon^^_

_._

_._

_Always leave the coments, okay?_

_Criticisms and suggestions, maybe?_

.

.

* * *

_**[Special] Preview for Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

.

"Hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?"

.

"Kenapa tidak coba kita dobrak saja hyung."

.

"Dengarkan eomma hyunnie, eomma tau kau masih sangat ingin tinggal disini bersama teman-temanmu. Tapi eomma mohon, sekali ini saja."

.

* * *

**-[Take Me Back to the Start]—**

**babybyunsoo © 2014-03-28**


	6. Chapter 6

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**After Breakdown**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menempel didahinya, dia ingin membuka matanya tapi kepalanya masih terasa sangat pening. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara seseorang seperti sedang bercakap-cakap. Dia mengabaikan hal itu dan mulai mencoba membuka matanya lagi, dan dengan sedikit perjuangan, akhirnya dia bisa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Ah! Hyung! Akhirnya kau bangun." Suara Kyungsoo-lah yang langsung terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Tapi pandangannya langsung jatuh pada wajah tampan yang sangat familiar. "Baekhyun..." suara berat dan sedikit serak itu mulai memanggil namanya. Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulutnya tapi tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan sedikit sakit, hal itu sukses membuatnya mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa? A-apa tenggorokanmu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Hyung, ini. Berikan ini padanya, sepertinya tenggorokannya terlalu kering." Chanyeol langsung menerima segelas air putih yang Kyungsoo berikan.

Dia berniat ingin membantu Baekhyun duduk tapi gelas ditangannya menghentikan niatnya. Melihat Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih gelas itu dan memintanya untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar dia bisa duduk saat minum.

Baekhyun meneguk air minum itu dengan perlahan. Dia mulai merasakan air putih itu masuk ke kerongkongannya, walau bukan air dingin tapi sudah cukup segar untuk membuat kerongkongannya kembali basah dan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya perlahan menghilang.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun lagi kembali ke posisi semula. "Eum, aku akan mengambil bubur sebentar. Baekhyun hyung harus segera makan dan meminum obatnya."

"Baiklah." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan keluar dan segera menuju ke dapur dimana Xiumin sudah selesai memasaknya beberapa saat lalu.

**...**

"Apa Baekhyun-ge sudah bangun?" Tanya sang maknae asal Cina itu begitu dia sampai didapur. Disana juga ada Luhan dan Lay yang terlihat sedang membereskan dapur, dan keduanya saling menoleh begitu mendengar Tao berbicara.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung membuat ketiga member asal Cina itu tersenyum sambil bergumam _'syukurlah'_. "Kau sedang mencari apa, Kyung?" Tanya Lay saat melihat pemuda bermata bulat itu tengah clingak-clinguk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Emm, dimana Xiumin hyung meletakkan buburnya? Sepertinya tadi ada dimeja ini."

"Oh, aku hanya takut jika buburnya nanti jadi dingin. Jadi aku meletakkannya di dalam microwave." Kyungsoo langsung menuju microwave yang terletak diatas counter dapur disamping open kecil. Dia bergumam terima kasih pada pemuda berdimple itu sebelum kembali meluncur menuju ke kamar kedua moodmaker EXO itu yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih… _sepi?._

Entahlah, dia merasa semakin lama dorm ini terlihat seperti kuburan? Terlalu sunyi. Suara televisi yang biasanya terdengar hingga penjuru dorm, kini hanya terdengar 2-3 meter saja dari letak benda datar dengan bentuk persegi itu. Suara teriakan dari pasangan maknae Kai dan Sehun saat mereka sedang bermain game, kini juga tak lagi terdengar.

Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan sikap dan tingkah laku member termuda EXO itu. Sejak insiden racun dan terror yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang Sehun bilang gadis remaja itu, membuat pemuda albino itu terlihat jauh lebih pendiam sekarang.

Sehun memang terkenal tidak banyak bicara dan cuek jika diatas panggung, tapi jika sudah didalam dorm. Dia merupakan sosok yang hangat dan sangat menggemaskan, dan ditambah tingkah lakunya yang sangat manja kepada semua hyung-hyungnya, membuatnya mendapat banyak kasih sayang dan perhatian dari semua penghuni dorm termasuk manager-manager mereka.

Dan sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda, Kyungsoo mengerti. Mungkin Sehun masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri perihal insiden 'minuman beracun' itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo merasa jika hal ini tidak bisa terus-terusan berlanjut.

Dia ingin memperbaiki semua kekacauan ini, tapi dia tak tahu harus dengan cara seperti apa. Jika kekuatan _'time control'_ milik Tao benar-benar nyata, dia pasti akan meminta maknae asal China itu untuk memutar waktu kembali ke _awal _lagi. Benar. Ke _awal_ dimana semua bencana itu dimulai.

Terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau dia sudah sampai didepan kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pintunya sudah terbuka, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot membukannya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

Begitu sampai didekat tempat tidur Baekhyun, dia langsung meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang dia bawa sedari tadi diatas laci disisi tempat tidur Baekhyun dimana Chanyeol berada.

Dia mendaratkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Kedua matanya terlihat bengkak saat sudah terbuka, dan Baekhyun hanya memandang kosong kedepan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat membayangkan betapa stresnya pikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Dia tahu sebesar apapun Baekhyun mencoba mempertahankan benteng yang dia bangun dengan sebuah senyuman 'palsu', pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Terlalu sulit jika harus menghadapinya sendirian.

Kyungsoo kembali berbicara pada Chanyeol untuk menyuapi Baekhyun dan memberikannya obat agar bisa segera diminum. Dia memutuskan keluar dari kamar untuk memberi keduanya privasi. Dan kali ini dia tak lupa menutup pintunya.

**...**

Membujuk seseorang yang berada dalam kondisi seperti Baekhyun bukanlah perkara mudah, butuh perjuangan ekstra agar pemuda mungil itu mau membuka mulutnya. Tapi sesulit apapun, Chanyeol akan selalu bersabar. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi Baekhyun, demi orang yang paling dia cintai dan demi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega saat akhirnya Baekhyun mau membuka mulutnya, meskipun hanya sepucuk sendok makan tapi dia tetap merasa senang. Walaupun Baekhyun menyungah makanannya sangat pelan dan lama, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Chanyeol asalkan makanan itu benar-benar masuk ke kerongkongan Baekhyun.

Dan dia akan terus memastikannya.

Beberapa suapan berhasil masuk, saat tiba-tiba ekspresi Baekhyun berubah dan Chanyeol memperhatikan hal itu. "Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun tak merespon, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memutar bola matanya ke segala arah.

"Kau ingin minum?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Baekhyun memandang kearah laci disamping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun menggeleng dan langsung membuat Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. Baekhyun mencoba meraih sebuah benda diatas laci, tapi karena lengannya yang tak terlalu panjang ditambah badannya yang masih terasa lemah dia gagal meraihnya dan hampir ambruk jika saja tidak ada chanyeol yang menahannya.

"Kau ingin aku mengambilkan I-pad itu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu menyadari apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Yang ditanya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, lengan panjang milik Chanyeol langsung terulur untuk mengambil benda tipis persegi berwarna putih dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Begitu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, jemari milik Baekhyun mulai bergerak pelan diatas layar I-padnya. Tak sampai satu menit, Baekhyun langsung menyerahkannya I-pad yang masih menyala itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, namun dia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar I-pad yang tadi diberikan Baekhyun. Tak lebih dari lima detik kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit hingga menampakkan sebuah senyum samar dan hampir tak terlihat. Dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Baiklah, ayo ku kuantar."

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk turun dari tempatnya tidurnya. "Kau yakin masih kuat berjalan?" tanyanya begitu mereka berdua sudah berdiri. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Dengan begitu sebelah tangan kekar milik Chanyeol langsung melingkar di bahu sempit milik Baekhyun dan mulai menuntunnya ke luar kamar. Lebih tepatnya ke kamar mandi yang sudah dia beritahukan terlebih dulu pada Chanyeol lewat I-padnya.

Begitu mereka sampai disana, Chanyeol membiarkan pemuda mungil itu masuk ke kamar mandi sendirian untuk memberinya sedikit privasi. Dia menghela napas berat dan mulai menunggu Baekhyun di luar.

"Hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?" dia sedikit tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara masuk ke gendang telinganya. Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Kai tengah berdiri menatapnya heran.

"Oh, Ah aku— Baekhyun ada didalam." Jawabnya sedikit tergagap. "Dan aku sedang menunggunya." Kai mengangguk paham dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol hingga dia berdiri tepat disampingnya. Merasa ada yang aneh, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari yang satunya menatap sosok disampingnya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut.

"Eum... Kai?"

"Hm..."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggunya." Jawab Kai enteng sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya samar seperti tengah berlatih dance, tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi yang tercipta diwajah pemuda yang tadi di panggil hyung.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya kembali, pemuda tan disampingnya itu langsung menginterupsinya. "Tunggu, Hyung. Kau dengar itu?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi serius sambil tengah berusaha menajamkan indra pedengarannya.

"Dengar apa?"

"Suara itu," Kai mulai memutar kepalanya sambil berusaha mencari sumber suara _itu_. "Sepertinya dari dalam sini." Tunjuk Kai tepat di pintu kamar mandi dimana Baekhyun ada didalamnya.

Walaupun sedikit bingung chanyeol tetap mengikuti aksi sang dancing machine itu dengan menempelkan sebelah telingannya ke daun pintu kamar mandi. "Suara apa, bukankah itu hanya suara air keran saja? ck, bilang saja kau ingin mendengarkan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat dia ada didalam kamar mandi. Dasar maknae pervert!"

"Akh!" pekik Kai begitu sebuah jitakan tangan mendarat mulut di kepalanya. "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" rengek Kai sembari mengelus-ngelus bekas jitakan yang tadi diberi Chanyeol. "Kau tidak lihat tadi? Aku menjitakmu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Itu karena otakmu—"

"Argh! Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Coba dengarkan suara ini baik-baik." Kai langsung memegang kepala Chanyeol dan menempelkan telinga lebarnya kedaun pintu disampingnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol memang hanya mendengar suara air keran yang sedang menyala, tapi jika didengarkan baik-baik ada suara lain yang mendominasi didalamnya. Seperti suara seseorang yang tengah tercekik, ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang muntah.

'_Muntah?'_

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja!?" teriak Chanyeol tidak penuh kecemasan. Dia berniat ingin masuk ke kamar mandi, tapi gagal karena kerena kenop pintu di depannya terkunci.

"Hyung! Baek Hyung Kau tidak apa-apa!?" teriak Kai ikut panik.

"Pintunya dikunci."

"Kenapa tidak coba kita dobrak saja hyung." Ucapan Kai mampu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya ragu dan mendapat pandangan ragu-ragu juga dari Kai.

"Baekhyun, kumohon buka pintunya. Atau... aku akan mendobraknya." Tidak ada jawaban dan hal itu semakin membuatnya membulatkan tekat. _Sekarang atau menyesal selamanya._

Chanyeol mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi beberapa langkah, sedangkan Kai sudah mundur menjauh dari pintu dan tak lupa raut kecemasan juga terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu menatap pintu bercat putih itu dengan seksama dan terselip sedikit perasaan ragu. Dia mengambil napas dalam dan mulai mengayunkan kaki kanannya tapi aksinya terhenti seketika saat pintu yang akan menjadi korban dobrakannya itu terbuka.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung berlari mengampiri pemuda yang sukses membuat pikirannya tak tenang disetiap detiknya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tahu ada yang salah dengan pemuda mungil dedepannya ini. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat, begitu juga dengan bibirnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sakit? Kepalamu pusing? Apa kau merasa mual? Katakan padaku." Yang ditanya tak merespon apapun melainkan menutup kedua matanya dan tertunduk lemah hingga ujung kepalanya membentur dada Chanyeol. Dia tertegun sesaat, namun tak berpikir lebih panjang lagi untuk menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Beberarap saat mereka masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, tak ada satupun yang berbicara termasuk Kai yang masih setia berdiri memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol mulai merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin memberat dan melemas. Walau sedikit kerepotan, tapi dia tak membiarkan tubuh itu jatuh. Dia baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat kepala Baekhyun jatuh kebelakang dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun pingsan, dan Chanyeol mulai terserang kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun." panggilnya berulang-ulang kali namun tak ada respon sedikitpun, tentu saja. Baekhyun sudah terlanjur tak sadarkan diri, dan Chanyeol terlalu bingung harus bagaimana saat kepanikan sudah melandanya.

"Kai! Apa yang kau tunggu, cepat bantu aku!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan hanya '_Eh'_, cepat angkat tubuh Baekhyun!" Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol mampu membawa tubuh rapuh itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, tapi dia terlalu panik hingga membuat kedua tangannya terasa lemah. Dia merasa tak sanggup menahan bebannya sendiri jika sudah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

.

_Karena ini terlalu menyakitkan._

.

Dia ingin menarik Baekhyun dari takdir yang begitu kejam seperti ini.

Dia ingin memperbaiki segalanya.

Dia ingin mengembalikan Matahari_nya_ untuk kembali bersinar.

.

Tapi dia bukan Tuhan. Dan dia tak bisa mengembalikan takdir mengerikan ini dari kehidupan Baekhyun.

.

.

Tapi dia yakin bisa mengubahnya. Bagaimanapun caranya. _Dia akan berusaha._

...

Setelah Baekhyun pingsan tiba-tiba, segalanya tak ada yang berubah semakin membaik. Suhu badannya masih tinggi, ditambah Baekhyun yang belum menelan satu butir-pun obatnya. Hal itu membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk. Hingga manager Im memutuskan untuk mengundang kembali dokter Han, walau Dokter paruh baya itu tidak datang melainkan seorang perawat suruhannya. Tapi dia tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tak menginfus Baekhyun. Setidaknya kondisinya tidak akan bertambah buruk lagi, karena infus yang diberikan perawat itu setidaknya bisa menggantikan obat sekaligus asupan energi untuk tubuh Baekhyun.

Manager yang terkenal paling perhatian pada lead vokal itu juga memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kondisi anaknya pada kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Walau sebenarnya dia tak ingin membuat kedua orang tua Baekhyun khawatir, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Baekhyun masih punya orang tua, dan tak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikan hal semacam ini dari mereka.

Kurang dari 2jam setelah kabar itu melayang ke dua pasang telinga milik orang tua Baekhyun, mereka langsung datang kedorm dan tak menunggu ijin dari siapapun untuk tak melihat anak tercintanya. Sepenuhnya sadar tapi tetap terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Baekhyunnie, anak eomma tercinta. Kenapa keadaanmu jadi seperti ini... hiks" Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali membalas pelukan Ibunya dan melampiaskan segala rasa dan sudah tak sanggup lagi dia tahan. Keduanya saling menangis, begitu juga Ayah Baekhyun yang menatap mereka sedih. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga keheningan ruangan ini sudah terisi dengan beberapa isakan. Benar. Mereka hanya bertiga didalam kamar, para member maupun manager dengan suka rela memberikan mereka privasi untuk pertemuan keluarga kecil ini.

"Menagislah sepuasmu, Hyunnie... Ada eomma disini." Perkataan Nyonya Byun barusan semakin membuat isakan anaknya menjadi lebih keras. Dan dia membiarkan itu terjadi, Nyonya Byun tahu betul bagaimana perasaan anaknya sekarang. Dia pasti sangat tertekan. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya, dia melihat anaknya sehancur ini.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit lebih lama hingga tangisan Baekhyun mereda. Dan dengan suka rela Nyonya Byun langsung menghapus semua air mata kesedihan dari wajah pucat Baekhyun. Melihat anak tercintanya menjadi seperti ini benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak.

"Dengarkan eomma hyunnie, eomma tau kau masih sangat ingin tinggal disini bersama teman-temanmu. Tapi eomma mohon, sekali ini saja.—"

.

.

.

.

.

"—Ikutlah pulang bersama kami."

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Seharusnya ff ini update kemaren, 'but my browser is kinda suck /goshhh/ I'm really sorry…..:'(**_

* * *

**VERY HUGE THANKS! \(^3^)/**

[**sydmooo** : whoot? Baek gak kabur kan? Cuma kedua ortunya aja yang dateng. _Thanks_^^] [**ByunXi** : sorry dear… sepertinya Bebek emang harus keluar deh, tapi dia sehat2 aja koq/_kayaknyaXD_/ eum, happy ending? Gimana ya? Maunya gimana?] [**Meriska-Lim**: Eum kapan yah? /_mikirsambilngemutpermen_/] [**panda mier**: waduhh, bahaya dong kalo sampe banjir ] [**Uchiha Shesura-chan**: huks, jadi terharu kalo dibilang keren. Saya nulisnya malah sambil dengerin lagu _mirotic_-nya TVXQ_/whooot?/_] [**Baekrisyeol**: jalan keluar lain? Hmm kayaknya udah gak ada deh XD. Pulang ke rumah? _Let's check on the next chapie_^^]

[**rizqibilla**: fiuhh… syukur deh kalo susah ditebak(?)] [**RapByun**: sesaeng yang terkenal gila itu emang bener Yeoshin(?), tapiii belum tentu, kan dia ikut berpartisipasi di epep nih.] [**SyJessi22** : wow, kayaknya terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa saya jawab sekarang deh. Soal manajer Im, Suho dan Dokter Han. Hmm tunggu aja kapan **'****_sesuatu'_** yang mereka sembunyiin bakal terungkap./_evilgrin_/] [**baekji** : /_chuckle_/ thanks dear…] [**EXO Love EXO** : huks huks, jadi ikut sedih:'(] [**irmaveraa** : I'm speechless too,/_thinkagain_/ thanks^^] [**arvita kim**: ahh yang bener pernah ada rumor kek gitu?/kudet/tapi setahuku gak pernah ada dan gak pernah terjadi deh. Soal hubungan BaekYeol? Well, saya emang gak jelasin secara langsung. Tapi udah gak usah nebak lagi, kan kalo mereka emang couple/_I mean Lovers/_] [**baekhyunniewife** : tenang baek bakal kuat koq, palingan dia cuma bunuh diri aja_/whooot?/_]

[**pintukamarchanbaek**: aigooo jangan ikut strees dulu dong, ini masih panjang perjalanannya lohh] [**park hyun in** : ckck, itu sih hobi saya buat baek selalu ngenes/plak/] [**Blacknancho** : semoga bener yah tebakannya…] [**parklil**: jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu, mungkin bisa kejawab dichap depan. Atau chap depannya lagi/_hide_/] [**cclara**: So am I, dan nih udah lanjut kan?] [**Miemie** : emang musti pake sentuhan drama kalo mau dapet feels.]

[**Nameriza nafa 9** : looking forward aja. Okay?] [**rizki zelinskaya**: hmm bener enggaknya lihat chap depan aja, okay. _Keep stay tune_^^] [**cloud's**: Kenapa banyak yang nangis dipagi buta yah?] [**caramels**: tenang this is just a fic, jadi belum tahu sampe kapan penderitaan baek akan berakhir/eh?/] [**bubblechanbaek**: as you know already, tebak Baek bakal ikut pulang atau nggak?] [**asterellaByunChan**: walau Baeknya kenapa? do'a aja biar baek gak pulang, okey..?]

**A/N** : Actually, I'm really HAPPY 'cuz... respon kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Pokoknya buat semua yang udah **review, foll, fav, support**, dll. Saya gak bisa ngomong apa-apa kecuali **'THANK YOU SO MUCH'** /_bearhug_/. tapi Beneran loh , setiap saya baca review dari kalian, udah bikin saya semangat 45 buat terus berjuang(?) ngelanjutin nih epep.

.

.

_**So, see you guysssss in the next update!^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oopss! No preview.../**__vanish__**/**_

* * *

**-[Take Me Back to the Start]—**

**babybyunsoo © 2014-04-12**


End file.
